Izuocha Week 2018
by Dr-J33
Summary: A collection of stories for Izuocha Week 2018. Honestly I did this because prompt 3 is Dungeons and Dragons.
1. Day 1: Dark Dreams

Izuku Midoriya stood helpless. Both of his legs were broken as a result of overexerting One for All and he laid on the ground, unable to do anything. Before him Ochako Uraraka was fighting a villain who dressed in all purple. Around them were broken buildings and debris, aftermath of Midoriya's earlier attempts to subdue the villain.

He had some sort of telekinesis quirk, allowing him to lift and throw objects with his mind. Ochako was dodging everything he threw at her, occasionally using her own quirk to try and hurl a piece of debris back at her opponent, but to no avail.

"Uraraka... he's too strong..."

But she didn't hear him. She just kept fighting.

"I grow tired of this game."

The villain lifted up a steel beam and hurled it at Ochako. Ochako attempted to jump over the beam, but the villain anticipated this and used his quirk to suddenly change the trajectory of the beam to hit its mark.

Izuku could only scream as the beam impaled his best friend.

"NOOO!"

Her body fell onto the ground, limp like a doll whose owner had grown bored of. Her costume stained by the red liquid oozing from her massive wound. Izuku crawled closer to her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Uraraka... Ochako please."

He was a foot away when he felt himself being lifted into the air, hovering before the villain.

"She was a fool to try and stop me," Said the villain "as are you."

Pain shot through Izuku's body as he felt each of his limbs being pulled.

"As a kid I always liked pulling the legs off spiders." He continued "Let's see which comes off first little bug,"

Izuku could feel his muscles being stressed, bones beginning to crack. He was being torn apart. But despite all of this he still looked back at Ochako's lifeless body.

"Ochako... I'm sorry."

 _Snap_

Izuku woke up in a cold sweat. He was in his dorm room at UA. He frantically looked around. The sky outside was still dark and full of stars, but despite it being night Izuku knew he was not going to get any more sleep tonight.

"That dream again..."

He got up out of bed and grabbed his phone, taking a second to look at the clock.

4:00

"Hm."

Izuku walked out onto his balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Don't think I'm getting anymore sleep tonight..."

He thought about the dream, and the soul crushing despair he felt when Ochako was killed.

"I don't ever want to feel that way again..." he thought

Tomorrow he was definitely going to train harder, make himself stronger to protect everything that mattered. But for now he just stood there, watching the stars. At least until his phone vibrated.

"Hm?"

Izuku checked his phone.

 **1** **NEW** **TEXT** **FROM** **URARAKA**

 **Uraraka** : You awake? I need to talk to you.

Izuku raised a concerned eyebrow and typed his reply.

 **Izuku** : On my balcony, come on over.

The dorms had a nightly curfew, which made traveling the halls at night a bad idea. However a few of the students found a loophole. Those with the right mobility enhancing quirk could travel to other dorms via the balconies outside. Sero and Ochako in particular made great use of this. Two minutes later Ochako floated in and landed on Izuku's Balcony,

"Hey..."

"Hey... you wanted to talk?"

Ochako nodded.

"Yeah... I... I had a dream..."

"Funny, So did I..."

Ochako leaned against the balcony railing.

"It was about us... " She began "We were fighting this villain... and he had this quirk... "

"Go on."

"He could control blood... and he... he got us."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"My dream was very similar." Said Izuku. "Except it was telekinesis, not blood."

"He got us too?"

"Yeah. l guess it's a common hero dream..."

"It got me thinking... I need to get stronger." Said Ochako. "I don't want things to end like that... I was hoping you could help me."

"Like physical training?" Izuku Asked

"Yeah, I'm not the most athletic person but you're so... toned? That's a good word for it."

Izuku blushed and looked away.

"Uh t-thanks... but yeah, I can help with that. I've been wanting to train more myself anyways,"

Ochako smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Deku. When can we start?"

A smile formed on Izuku's face,

"How about now?"

"What? Now?"

"Well I'm not getting anymore sleep after that dream so might as well do something productive with it." Izuku began "Lap or two around the campus? By the time we get back it'll be breakfast."

Ochako put on a determined expression.

"Alright, let's do it Deku,"

She raised her hand up in determination.

"We're gonna get super strong and kick the butts of any villain we fight."

"In their dreams!"

"Not even. In their dreams! Ours either!"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

The two stood there, quietly for a good thirty seconds.

"I need to put on some workout clothes first..."

"S-Same... meet me back here when you're ready."

"Sounds good..."

* * *

The pair completed their second lap around the campus. Izuku ran without any trouble, while Ochako followed close behind.

"Come on, let's see if we can get four laps before the sun comes up!" Said Izuku.

"You *pant* got it! Deku"

And they ran, determined to become strong enough to keep each other safe,

Nothing they could dream of could slow them down.

* * *

 **First story for Izuocha week. I'm not 100% happy with this but it's not my worst piece. Next two are much better.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy the next 7 days of fan fiction, assuming I remember to update this daily.**


	2. Day 2: Photograph of a forgotten day

Izuku visited his mom at least once a month. Inko was alone after all, so anytime she could see her baby boy was more than welcome. This visit was just a little different however.

Izuku brought Ochako with him. Izuku got a text from his mother saying she needed help, and Ochako, who saw the message volunteered to lend her aid. (Secretly this was an excuse for her to meet her crush's mother but that's not important.)

The pair arrived at the Midoriya apartment and let themselves in.

"Mom I'm here- oh..."

Inko Midoriya was sitting on the floor, a pile of photographs sprawled out before her next to a cardboard box. She looked up to greet her son and his friend.

"Oh hello Izuku, oh and you must be Uraraka."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Ochako "you Said you needed help?"

"Yes, I was doing some cleaning and I found this box of photographs that I need to sort through." Said Inko "Any help Is appreciated."

"There's... nothing embarrassing in there right?" Asked Izuku

"Oh no." Said Inko, "At least I don't think so... maybe one bath time picture."

Izuku sighed,

"Alright, but let's do this at the table, there's no way that's good for your back mom."

"Alright, grab the box and lets get to work."

* * *

After an hour, they were halfway there. The box was filled with a lot of older pictures, a majority of them back from When Izuku's parents dated and the rest were from his own childhood. And luckily Izuku was the one to find the embarrassing bath time picture, saving him the embarrassment of Ochako seeing it.

"Wow you looked so much like Izuku when you were younger." Said Ochako as she held out a picture of a younger Inko wearing her own high school uniform.

"Well Izuku did inherit my good looks." Said Inko

Ochako placed the photograph in a pile containing all of Inko's pre-wedding photos.

"Oh Mom, this one's from one of Dad's birthdays right?"

Izuku held out a picture of a man in his 20's wearing a pink party hat and holding up a glass of a colored liquid.

"Yeah I remember that one." Said Inko "Bakugo's Father was the one who dared him to wear that hat..."

"Never realized you were close to Katsuki's family," Said Ochako

"Well him and my husband went to high school together," Inko began "After Izuku And Bakugo started hanging out they reconnected and started hanging out more."

A sad smile formed on Inko's face.

"Unfortunately he got assigned overseas two years later... then when Bakugo started bullying him..."

Izuku looked down at the table.

"Things got better at least..."

He set the photo down in the "Dad" pile, which was the smallest of their piles. Then Inko reached into the box and pulled out a few more photographs.

"Oh, Izuku! I remember this picture, this was from your field trip back in elementary school."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"The zoo? I didn't think we had any pics from that trip."

"I got a few, but I never kept track of them because... well you know."

Ochako cocked her head to the side.

"Did something happen at the zoo?"

"It was... eventful..." Said Izuku.

"It was, but look at how happy you were."

Inko passed the photograph to Izuku. It as a picture of himself, much younger in front of the Elephant enclosure smiling and wearing a baseball cap. Next to him was a brown haired girl who was also smiling.

"I never did get that girl's name." Said Izuku "Though she seems familiar."

Ochako glanced at the picture and her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh my god..."

the Midoriya's gave Ochako a confused look.

"What?"

Ochako pointed at Izuku

"You... you're balloon boy!"

Izuku was initially confused at the accusation until he remembered that day at the zoo.

"You!? You're the nice flying girl!"

* * *

 ** _YEARS_** **_AGO_**

Young Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day. Waking up he was excited, he was going to the zoo with his mom chaperoning him. But his fun died at the petting zoo when a llama spit on him, and then when they saw all the cool animals, Bakugo kept teasing him, talking about how even the zoo animals had quirks while he was Quirkless.

He was weaker than a flying monkey.

His mom tried to cheer him up by buying him a balloon but they were all out of green so he had to get red. He didn't want red.

Izuku walked over to the Hippo Enclosure, balloon tied to his hand and a sad look on his face.

"This is the worst field trip ever..."

He sat down and watched the hippos.

"It's not fair... whys Kacchan gotta ruin this..."

Izuku groaned, shut his eyes and looked up.

"THIS TRIP SUCKS!"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

Izuku opened his eyes. Floating above him was a young Ochako Uraraka.

"Uh... hi."

"Y-You're Flying..." Izuku noted.

"Floating," Ochako corrected "I'm not good at controlling my quirk... and I dropped my ice cream...and now I'm floating..."

"Do you need help?" Izuku Asked.

"That would be nice..."

Izuku got up and looked around, his eyes settling on the Balloon.

"G-Grab the balloon!"

Izuku held up the balloon as high as he could. Ochako gave a confused look but decided that this was the best she was going to get and grabbed onto the balloon.

"Use the string to pull yourself down to the ground!"

"That's actually a good idea!"

Ochako climbed down the balloon's string until she was eye to eye with Izuku. Nervously he held his hand out to her.

"Grab my hand and I'll pull you down..."

"No... I can't..."

Izuku looked away. Of course this girl didn't want to grab his hand. He was a quirkless dork and she was pretty.

"If I touch you you might float too."

"Oh."

Izuku felt a little better.

"Now What was it mom said to do... to turn my quirk off..." Ochako Muttered. "Oh right!"

She pressed her hands together.

"R-Release."

Ochako fell to the ground with a light "oof" but got to her feet easily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me get back down."

She leaned in to get a closer look at her green eyed savior and cocked her head sideways.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, it's-"

"Sweetie!"

They both turned to see Inko approaching them, a worried look on her face.

"Oh please don't run off like that on mommy, I was worried you might have fallen into the lion pit."

"I-I'm fine mom, just needed some space from Kacchan..."

Inko let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm just glad you're alright... and you made a new friend."

Inko looked at Ochako

"Are you lost?"

"My momma is somewhere..." Said Ochako.

"Don't worry dear, We'll help you find her."

"T-Thank you..."

Inko then led the two children on a hunt for Ochako's mother, stopping only for them to look at the Elephants (she snapped a picture to commemorate the occasion). It didn't take too long to find Mrs. Uraraka, she was standing near a zoo employee with a long net, rambling about how "it's not that hard to find a floating child". The moment she saw her child Mrs. Uraraka ran over.

"Ocha dear there you are... I was so worried..."

"I'm fine momma... just floated a little."

The older Uraraka turned her attention to Inko.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh it's quite alright, I know the feeling when your child goes missing." Inko Replied

Inko looked down at Izuku

"Say goodbye Izuku, we need to get back to the class."

"B-Bye..."

"Bye Balloon Boy."

And with that both groups went their separate ways, the children taking one last glance at each other before their paths fully diverged.

* * *

"So That was you." Said Izuku

Ochako nodded, face slightly flushed at the memory.

"Wow... talk about coincidences."

Izuku turned to look at his mother.

"Do we have anymore pictures with... mom?"

Inko was on the verge of crying.

"It's like destiny or something..."

"What?"

"Mom?"

"You two were brought back together by fate!" She exclaimed. "Oh this is just like in that romance novel I read!"

Their faces turned bright pink,

"E-EH!?"

Ochako buried her face in her hands and began to float.

"URARAKA!"

"Quick sweetie get a balloon!" Inko shouted,

"MOM PLEASE STOP"

When all the chaos settled down they ended up putting the photograph in a pile of its own.


	3. Day 3: The Adventurous Couple

In the great kingdom of Uuyaa, there is legend of a mighty helm capable of granting the wearer psychic power, hidden in the tomb of a fallen demigod. Many have attempted to claim this treasure, but none have succeeded.

One party of adventurers however sought to succeed where the other had failed.

The party of four entered the tomb. Taking the lead was Izuku the Brave, a young adventurer who lacked the ability to use magic but made up for it with his swordsmanship, and possession of a legendary weapon passed down throughout the generations. He was on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord that looked over the kingdom. Right behind him was the Mage Ochako, a talented spellcaster who sought enough wealth to buy her family's smithery back. Then there was Tenya, brave Paladin of Heronious on a quest to avenge his mentor's murder at the hands of a legendary assassin. Bringing up the rear was Shoto of Envor, the prince of a neighboring kingdom come to Uuyaa to escape his father's control. They had formed their group after realizing that they could achieve their goals much easier together as opposed to alone.

And this dungeon was but another stepping stone towards their goals.

"Everyone be careful, there could be traps..." Said Izuku

"I'm not seeing anything..." Muttered Ochako.

"Just stay on guard, there's a reason nobody has ever reached the demigod's tomb..." Tenya Added.

They continued down the dark hallway, guided by the illumination of Shoto's light spell.

"Hold up." Said Shoto "The ground ahead appears uneven..."

The group stopped. The floor ahead was indeed uneven, with some of the stone tiles that made up the floor sticking out more than others.

"Let's see..."

Izuku took out a rubber ball and tossed it down the hallway. As soon as it touched one of the floor tiles a spike shot out from the ground, impaling the ball before retracting back into the ground, leaving the deflated ball on the ground.

"A spike trap." Said Tenya.

"We'll have to be careful..." Added Shoto

Izuku got into a runner's stance.

"Can't activate the trap if I don't touch the floor."

Izuku rushed forwards and jumped, rebounding off the walls as he successfully maneuvered over the uneven floor.

"All that acrobatics training he did with that old rogue Torino is really paying off." Said Ochako.

Upon landing Izuku looked over and smiled.

"Ochako lets go."

Ochako raised her staff and uttered an incantation, casting a levitation spell on herself. Now floating she used her staff to push herself over the ground and towards Izuku, who helped her back down. Tenya scratched his chin.

"Maybe if I'm fast enough..."

Tenya activated a haste spell, enhancing his speed and reflexes and dashed forwards, despite his steel armor he was able to outrun most of the spikes, with only one or two managing to pierce his feet.

"Agh!"

Despite the pain he pressed on, making it to the other side.

"Are you alright Iida?" Izuku Asked

"Y-Yeah."

They turned their attention to Shoto.

"Its all up to you Shoto." Said Ochako.

Shoto nodded.

And then proceeded to freeze the entire floor.

"W-What..."

Shoto nonchalantly walked across the floor over the traps.

"There, now lets mo-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER!?" Asked Iida

"Hm?"

"You could have frozen the ground and we could have just walked over it!" He continued.

"... oh"

Iida facepalmed as Ochaco and Izuku looked on awkwardly.

"I mean he's not wrong but..."

"Hopefully that's all for traps."

* * *

The continued further, passing by a number of old caskets.

"Wonder who else was buried here." Muttered Ochako

"The Demigod was a great military leader." Said Izuku "He was admired by all sorts of warriors, both friend and foe... it wouldn't be surprising if they wanted to be buried alongside him."

"Wow you sure know a lot about old heroes."

Izuku smiled.

"Oh I'm a huge fa-"

Without warning a skeleton burst out of a nearby casket and grabbed Izuku.

"Ah!"

Ochako knocked it back with her staff, freeing Izuku.

"You alright?"

"I'll live."

Several more caskets opened up and more skeletons emerged, some brandishing weapons.

"Okay less likely to live."

Iida drew his lance and smirked.

"Foul undead! You face a holy knight!"

Iida charged in, impaling a skeleton with his lance. The monster clawed at him whilst skewered until the Paladin finished him off by slamming him against a wall, shattering the bones.

"Ha!"

Shoto drew his short sword and readied magic in his free hand while Izuku drew a long sword.

"Remember, aim for the head." Said Izuku.

Shoot launched out a volley of ice spikes, striking several skeletons. Izuku found himself fighting with an axe wielding skeleton. Ochako began casting a spell on herself.

"Enlarge!"

Ochako grew to a much larger size, easily towering over the skeletons.

"Try this on for size!"

She stepped on a pair of skeleton warriors and knocked a group back with her large forearm. Izuku meanwhile cleaved a pair of skeletons in half.

"We got this!" Said Izuku

Iida nodded as he knocked one skeleton into another, shattering them both.

Shoto uttered an incantation and set his sword ablaze, striking down a pair of skeletons that charged at him.

"Just a few more left and-"

Before he could finish a Skeleton got the jump on Izuku. It grabbed onto him from behind and attempted to strangle him.

"Gah!"

"Izuku!"

Ochako swung At the skeleton, attempting to shatter it, but the Skeleton not only managed to free itself, it also grabbed onto Ochako's large hand.

"What just-"

The skeleton pried lose one of its ribs and started stabbing Ochako's hand with it.

"Ah! Guys I could use some help!"

Izuku leapt into action. He reached into his satchel and pulled a throwing knife.

"Hold still!"

He let the knife fly, where it embedded itself in the skull, finishing off the skeleton. By that point all of the other skeletons were defeated and Ochako shrunk herself back to normal size. Izuku rushed over to Ochako's side.

"L-let get That for you."

Izuku pulled out a first aid kit and got to work bandaging the wounds.

"Izuku-"

"That Skeleton was a crafty one wasn't it? I bet it was a rogue in its past life."

"Izuku I-"

"I don't seem to have any disinfectant though, so you might want to watch that in case it gets infected-"

"Izuku I have healing magic."

Izuku looked at Ochako, then at the wound on her hand (realizing at that point that their hands were touching as well) then back at Ochako,

"Oh yeah right..."

Ochako healed herself while Izuku awkwardly looked to the side.

"Alright, tend to your wounds and let us continue." Said Tenya "The helm awaits."

* * *

The party entered a large room. Despite its size there was only one noteworthy thing in the room, that being the gold coffin at the end of it.

"There it is." Said Shoto "The Demigod's tomb."

Tenya wasted no time rushing towards the coffin.

"Almost there friends."

"Iida no!" Izuku shouted "There could be a-"

Just then a large monster dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of Iida. It's humanoid body was covered in black fur, and it had the head of a bull. In its hands was a massive battle axe.

"Minotaur!" Shoto shouted.

The beast brought its axe down, Tenya barely managing to dodge out of the attack's way.

"Of course there'd be one more thing in the way!" Yelled Ochako as she prepped a spell. "THERES ALWAYS ONE MORE THING."

Finishing her spell Ochako fired a barrage of magic missiles, hitting the Minotaur in the side. The Minotaur responded by snorting and charged at her. The Mage rolled out of the way, causing the Minotaur to crash into the wall. Shoto cracked his knuckles and rushed in, hands glowing with magic.

"I'll hold it in place!" Shoto shouted "Once I freeze it, you guys hit it with everything you got!"

Shoto slammed both hands on the ground by the Minotaur, freezing Its legs in place. It grunted in surprise, not realizing that two other attackers were making their moves. Tenya charged in, channeling holy energy into his lance for a divine smite. At the same time Ochako fired a sunblast from her staff. The spear pierced the Minotaur's chest and it's body surged with holy energy. Moments later Ochako's blast hit it in the head, causing the beast to let out a roar of pain.

"I think we almost got it!" Said Iida.

Suddenly the Minotaur grabbed Iida and threw him at Shoto, knocking them both back. The Minotaur then shattered the Ice restraining it with its axe and glared at Ochako.

"Deku I need a hand!"

While everyone else was fighting the Minotaur, Izuku was studying the Minotaur, watching its movements and actions to find weaknesses.

And he found one.

"I got this..."

Izuku put his hand on the ornate sheathed longsword at his hip.

"Keep it focused on you! I just need to strike at the right opening!"

"I can do that!" Ochako replied, gripping her staff tighter.

Izuku's plans never failed before, and they weren't going to start here.

The Minotaur charged at Ochako once more, axe skidding against the ground as it ran leaving a trail of sparks.

"FORCE WALL!"

Ochako manifested a wall of invisible energy, blocking the Minotaur and shielding her from harm. The monster clashed against the wall and roared as it hacked away with its weapon.

"I never used this on a target this size! I don't think it'll hold for too long!"

"I won't need much time." Said Izuku, a determined look on his face.

And with that he drew his sword: an ornate gold longsword that flickered with fire and sparks of green electricity as he readied it. The legendary blade One for All had been used to slay dragons, inter-planar foes, and even a mad god at one point in its exsistance. A Minotaur was nothing to the sword, and by extension it's current owner.

"NOW!"

Izuku charged at the Minotaur, the electricity jumping to his body and surging around him. Meanwhile the forcewall was beginning to crack as the Minotaur wore away at it.

"It's at the halfway point!"

"IM HERE!"

Izuku dashed forwards at inhuman speeds, sword engulfed by fire.

"LETS GO! FAERUN SLASH!"

And with that Izuku slashed, hitting at a weak spot in the back of the minotaur's neck. The slash cut clean through with ease, leaving a trail of green flame behind. It let out one final roar of pain before falling over dead, its corpse shattering Ochako's force wall in the process.

"You did it De-!"

Before she could finish Izuku crashed head first into Ochako, sending them both into the ground.

"Oof..."

"Sorry...went too fast..."

"That's an understatement..."

"Yeah... got anymore healing spells?"

* * *

The party was fully healed a minute later as Izuku claimed the helm from the demigod's casket and held it up.

"The demigod's helm..." muttered Izuku

"They say it granted the demigod psionic power." Added Shoto "It'll be useful against the dark lord."

"Indeed, but what sort of psionic power can it grant?" Tenya mused "We should bring this to the artificer."

"And let her blow it up? No let's just test it right here." Said Shoto.

Izuku nodded and slipped the helmet on.

"Anything Izuku?" Tenya asked "do you feel like you have great psychic power?"

"Can you shoot mind lasers?" Ochako Asked

"If it shoots mind lasers I call dibs." Added Shoto.

"N-No nothing like that... I don't know what it-"

"That helmet looks a little silly on Deku."

"Eh?"

Izuku looked at Ochako in confusion. The girl had not opened her mouth but he clearly heard her voice.

"Does make him look cute though...l cuter than normal anyways... and to think just a minute ago he felled a Minotaur... well I do love that about him."

"LOVE!?"

Izuku didn't realize what he said aloud until everybody looked at his blushing face.

"Izuku is the helmet causing you metal strain!?" Asked Tenya "Your face is all red!"

Izuku took the helmet off and set it down.

"I think it lets people read minds..."

Ochako flushed as she realized the implication.

"He heard... my thoughts."

Ochako picked up the helmet and put it on just to hide her embarrassed face, not realizing that she too can read minds now.

"She said she loves me." Thought Izuku "S-She... She loves me too?"

Ochako's eyes widened.

"She loves me too?"

"Ochako is it true?" Shoto asked "Can the helmet read minds?"

Ochako didn't answer him. Instead she took the helmet off and looked at Izuku, her face just as red.

"You...l heard it didn't y-"

Izuku never finished. Before he could Ochako tackled the fighter to the ground and caught his lips in her own, eliciting a loud scream of shock from their two companions.

* * *

The entire table erupted into screams as Ochako described her actions. The group's DND campaign hadn't had a moment like this since Iida soloed that Cyclops.

"URARAKA DID YOU JUST!?"

"That was sudden." Added Shoto.

Meanwhile Aoyoma, the DM erupted into applause.

"Magnificent! Truly magnificent!" He cheered "Its so... sparkly and romantic!"

Ochako blushed nervously.

"I just did what I felt my character would do..." Said Ochako "Izuku has been there for her since day one... and now that she knows he like her back..."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I mean Izuku does think Ochako is... c-cute... if you want our characters to enter a relationship I'm down for it."

"As long as you don't mind..."

Aoyoma stood up and began sparkling.

"Yes wonderful! I'll start planning a marriage arc immediately."

"ITS TOO SOON FOR THAT!" Both players shouted,

Tenya chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order..."

"Now you just need to hook up with the artificer and you can double date." Said Shoto

"Don't push it." Said Tenya.

Ochako And Izuku glanced at each other and smiled. This was a new experience for them, a relationship. Even if it was part of a game.

Deep down however they both wished they were as confident as their characters were.

* * *

 **This was probably my favorite chapter as well as the reason I did Izuocha Week. Mainly because I'm a giant nerd who runs a DnD game on mondays.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Update: I made character sheets for Izuku and Ochako's characters. check it out here**

post/181313026983/so-i-solely-joined-izuocha-day-last-month-for-the


	4. Day 4: Domestic Duo

When they realized that they'd be living under the same roof together in the dorms, Izuku and Ochako were both a bit nervous. They never lived with anyone other than their parents, so this was a big step.

Which is why it was quite surprising when they adjusted so quickly. Some could argue they adjusted too well.

Izuku had a smile on his face as he popped two toaster pasteries into the dorm toaster and set them down. A beep immediately after alerted him to coffee being ready. He opened up the cupboard and grabbed two mugs, an All Might themed one and a Thirteen themed one, setting them on the counter as he prepared the hot dark beverage.

Nearby on the couch Bakugo watched with annoyance, Kaminari next to him checking social media on his phone.

"He's doing that thing again..."

"Who's doing what?" Asked Kaminari

"Deku, hes doing that thing again... it pisses me off."

Kaminari gave his friend a confused look.

"You mean making breakfast?"

"It's not that... it's-"

"Mornin..."

A sleepy Ochako stumbled into the room. As if they were waiting, the toaster pasteries popped up, Izuku quickly putting them on a pair of paper plates and setting them on the table.

"Morning Uraraka, breakfast is ready."

Ochako sat down and rubbed her eyes,

"Wha abou-"

Before she could finish Izuku put the Thirteen mug in her hands.

"Just the way you like it,"

Ochako turned and smiled at her friend and dorm-mate.

"You're the best Deku."

She took her first sip of the bitter liquid that would get her through the morning, Izuku taking a seat next to her.

"It's like they're married or something." Bakugo continued

"I wish I had a cute girl to make me breakfast in the morning..." Said Kaminari, muttering something else afterwards about Jirou and scrambled eggs that Bakugo didn't hear.

Bakugo looked at his rival and the round faced girl.

"God just screw already."

* * *

Classes ended for the day and the students of 1-A were going their separate ways, a few lingering behind to chat.

"Hey Uraraka girls meetup at my room you in?" Asked Tooru

"Sorry Hagakure," Said Ochako "I actually gotta get groceries for dinner tonight, it's my turn to cook."

"Oh need a hand with that Uraraka?" Asked Izuku.

Ochako nodded,

"Sure, I could use an extra hand at the store."

Bakugo watched the entire exchange from his seat. He rolled his eyes watching them.

"There they go, being all mushy and crap again."

"You and Kirishima get groceries, does that make you all mushy and domestic too?" Asked Kaminari.

Bakugo shook his head and loaded his backpack.

"No when me and Shitty Hair go shopping it's cuz he needs me, otherwise he'll buy like ten pounds of ground beef and a jug of protein." Bakugo began "They're going about it like some sorta married couple."

"Are you just jealous that Midoriya is getting along better with a girl than you are?" Kaminari Asked.

"Say that again and I'm nuking your ass."

"Point taken."

Izuku and Ochako departed together, deep in conversation.

"You think she's making curry for dinner?" Asked Kaminari "I hope it's curry."

"Don't talk to me short circuit."

* * *

Later that evening Ochako was in the kitchen making dinner (to Kaminari's pleasure it was curry), wearing a pink apron with a heart on it (a birthday gift from Tooru). Izuku was out training, but it gave Bakugo no break from the sickeningly sweet domestic life of Round face and Deku as he played Hero Smash with Kaminari, Kirishima, And Sero.

"She's like a damn housewife."Muttered Bakugo.

"Uraraka?" Asked Sero "Yeah now that you mention it she kinda is."

"I'm half expecting Deku to come in saying something like honey I'm home." Said Kaminari

Kirishima flinched as Bakugo Ko'd him in game.

"No fair man, Best Jeanist is way too Op."

"Shut up you shitty Edgeshot Main."

"..."

"C-Can I put items back on next round?" Asked Sero

"Items are banned soy sauce!"

"Just let me use the banana gun damn it!"

The door opened and Izuku stepped in, carrying his gym bag like a suitcase.

"Uraraka I'm home."

"I called it." Kaminari whispered.

"Oh good timing, dinner will be ready in a few," Said Ochako.

"Great, I'll be down after I shower,"

Izuku made his way upstairs.

"So do you want dinner, a bath, or... me." Kaminari whispered in a voice Mimicking Ochako's.

Bakugo snickered.

"Damn nerd would pick the bath,"

* * *

Dinner was served and conversations were being held all around the common room. Izuku and Ochako were seated at the dining table with a new of the others, including Bakugo.

"Wow this is really good." Said Izuku

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe."

Bakugo sighed and looked down at his half eaten curry.

"Oh Uraraka whats on your hands?"

Izuku turned his attention to several bandages on Ochako's hands.

"Oh I had a bit of an accident cooking." Said Ochako "But I'm fine."

Izuku quickly grabbed her hands gently and examined them, a worried expression forming on his face.

"You sure? Recovery girl could easily-"

*tink*

The pair turned their attention to Bakugo who had snapped his spoon with his thumb.

"What?"

The pair awkwardly looked away.

"Anyways please be more careful Uraraka."

"I swear I'm fine Deku."

Bakugo groaned and picked up half of his broken spoon, using it to finish the rest of his curry.

* * *

That night Bakugo walked into the common room to grab a bottle of juice. What he didn't expect to see was Ochako and Izuku sitting on the couch together, a blanked draped over both their legs.

"The hell are you nerds up to?"

"Watching tv." Ochako answered

Bakugo turned his attention to the television. Playing on the screen was an old American sitcom about a recently married couple.

"Like looking in a mirror ain't it?" Said Bakugo.

"Must be nice living like that." Said Izuku "Ya know, a married couple."

"Oh I bet it is. My parents work all the time so I usually had to cook and clean." Said Ochako

Izuku nodded

"Yeah, And my dad's overseas so..."

Bakugo's eye twitched.

"They can't be that blind"

Of course neither of them understood that they were basically a married couple at this point. Midoriya's dad was never around and Uraraka's parents were busy all the time. They wouldn't know married life if it hit them in the face.

"Hey maybe someday we'll both end up like that." Said Ochako

"Yeah... after we become pros." Izuku continued.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

Their attention was caught by a series of small crackling explosions that came from Bakugo's hands.

"YOU ALREADY ARE DAMN IT!"

Bakugo stood in front of the pair, fuming. The two cinnamon rolls he called classmates trembled slightly.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING DENSE! YOU GUYS WILL BE AT THIRD FUCKING BASE BEFORE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED!"

"K-Kacchan-"

"DONT KACCHAN ME YOU LITTLE SHIT IVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NEWLYWED BULLSHIT! EITHER GET A ROOM OR GET BENT!"

"Bakugo-"

"GET A ROOM OR GET BENT!"

Bakugo stormed off, leaving the pair in shock.

"... why was Bakugo screaming about baseball?" Asked Ochako

"I think he wants us to bend something for him... maybe a baseball bat, but why would we need a room for that? It would be safer outside."

Ochako nodded.

"We can ask tomorrow. Let's just finish the show..."

"Yeah..."

Izuku nodded and pulled the blanket closer, returning to their oblivious domestic comfort.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the goofy fluff in this chapter, because the next two are going to be absolutely painful.**

 **Also Bakugo is one of those assholes who makes everyone play Smash with tournament rules. Also known as my college video gaming club.**


	5. Day 5: A Chink in His Armor

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Izuku had agreed to accompany Ochako on a patrol for her internship with Ryuko Since Tsuyu and Nejire were both sick. On this patrol they witnessed a mugging in progress. They chased the perpetrator into an alleyway where Toga and Spinner from the league of villains were waiting. The Whole thing was an ambush to lure the two away from Ryuko and strike. Ochako was fending off the reptilian Stain fanatic further down in the alley while Izuku was fighting off Toga.

"Hold still Izuku" Toga Said in a sing song voice.

This was a stark contrast to the frantic knife swings she was doing, attempting to slice Izuku to bits.

"I can't let her get me..." he thought "She's fast, too fast...I need to restrain her."

Izuku barely dodged a knife swing thanks to his full cowling and scanned the area for something he could use to capture Toga.

"Trash can... fire escape... knives... broom- KNIVES!?"

Toga had drawn a handful of throwing knives and held them up to her face, sniffing them as though they were a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"Cold steel has such a wonderful smell, Izuku..."

A grin formed on her face.

"See for yourself."

She threw the knives, sending a scattershot of blades his way.

"Crap!"

Izuku grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and used it in conjunction with full cowling's enhanced speed to dodge and block most of the knives. One had pierced his left arm however, drawing blood.

"Not good... she got my arm..."

Izuku threw the trash can lid at Toga, only for her to easily dodge it.

"Could I have that knife back Izuku?" Toga Asked.

Izuku responded by pulling the knife out of his arm and bending it. Toga puffed out her lips in a pouting face,

"That wasn't very nice."

"I can't draw this out much longer..." Izuku thought "I got one chance."

He held out his hand and readied a finger flick.

"Delaware Smash!"

With a one for all powered flick of his finger, Izuku sent a burst of wind Toga's way knocking her into the brick wall nearby. Izuku dashed in and pinned her to the wall, trying to wrestle away the knife she was holding.

"This isn't how you do a kabudon, but I still like it..."

"You're under arrest Toga, it's over." Said Izuku

Toga frowned.

"But I was just getting started Izu-"

"Deku!"

The two teens turned to see Ochako approaching, dragging an unconscious Spinner with her

"I got him, you take care of Toga?"

"Just about."

To any normal person, this would be the end. Defeated, restrained, and in the process of being disarmed. If it was anyone else in Toga's position, they would have given up. But Toga was not a normal person. She knew exactly how to get out of this. A sickening grin formed on her face.

"Perfect"

She readjusted her knife so that it was pointing at Ochako.

"You don't have to worry about the knife anymore..."

*click*

Her thumb hit a button on the side of the knife, activating a mechanism within the weapon that launched the blade. She was glad she bought that ballistic knife from Giran. It gave her an extra element of surprise and some much needed range. The blade flew right at Ochako and dug deep into her chest, knocking the brunette to the ground as the thick nectar of life oozed from her wound. Midoriya was powerless to do anything as his best friend collapsed onto the ground.

"URARAKA!"

Izuku dashed over to her, completely forgetting about Toga.

Just as she planned.

"Uraraka hang in there!"

Ochako coughed up a mouthful of blood,

"De...ku..."

Toga was good at reading people, she knew very well how Izuku and Ochako felt about each other, even if they did not. She was his weakness and she knew it (she was also kind of jealous about it but that wasn't important). And that weakness would be his undoing,

"Stay with me Ocha- GAH!"

Toga crept up from behind and jammed another knife into Izuku's back.

"No... don't look at her. I want you to look at me with those beautiful green eyes... let me be the last thing you see"

She grabbed his face and held it to look him directly in the eyes. Izuku tried to ignore her to look at Ochako, noticing that the girl had become motionless. Tears streamed down his cheeks now.

"You're better off without her... she made you weak!"

A loud thump startled Toga.

"Hold it right there!"

Toga sighed and turned. Standing at the end of the alley was Ryuko in her dragon form.

"I'll kill you next time Izu Chan."

She pecked him on the cheek and dragged Spinner into the darkness, disappearing.

Ryuku shifted back and rushed over to Izuku's side.

"Is she..."

"I... I don't know..."

Ryuko quickly checked for a pulse.

"She's still got a pulse but it's faint. We can save her but we have to be fast."

She quickly hefted her intern into Izuku's arms.

"I'm not fast, even in my dragon form, but you are." Began Ryuko "Hospital is down the street three blocks, then to the right two blocks."

Izuku nodded.

"Now run because her life depends on it."

In the span of five seconds Izuku Midoriya activated full cowling and leapt away at top speed, rebounding off buildings to avoid any foot traffic. His mind was focused on a single goal of reaching the hospital and saving Ochako.

"Don't worry Ochako... Everything will be okay..."

Unbeknownst to him, Toga hid in the shadows, watching from afar with a look on her face that was both wistful and demented.

"Oh Izuku... I got you all figured out..." she muttered to herself. "That cute girl... she's your weakness."

Picked up the unconscious Spinner and walked away, disappearing even further into the darkness.

"A good hero shouldn't have weaknesses... but don't worry, I'll get rid of yours soon enough."

* * *

 **Hey this is the sad chapter.**

 **Aka I ran out of ideas so here's Ochako almost dying.**


	6. Day 6: Longing for better days

50 years had passed since they entered UA together.

Ochako sat in her chair, flipping through hero news on her tablet. She was retired but she still liked to keep track of the goings on in the Hero world.

"Shigure is number six now... good for him." She muttered "Kyouka and Denki must be proud."

The door opened and Izuku, the former number one hero and her husband of fourty years walked in, taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"See the news?"

"I did. Shigure is a good kid, I can easily see him making the top five."

Ochako frowned slightly.

"He's not a kid anymore, he's an adult now."

"Yeah, it's just hard... one moment he's a little boy playing tag with Toshi and the next thing he's a pro hero."

"Time flies when you grow old." Said Ochako wistfully

"It does. It feels like just the other day we confessed atop the remains of the League's HQ... now fourty year's later we're grandparents."

Ochako chuckled.

"It sure does..."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Ochako... do you ever... miss it?"

"Miss what Deku?"

"The old days when we were younger... back when One For All was still in my veins... when we were in our prime, just wide eyed kids in UA dreaming of being tomorrow's heroes."

Ochako closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sort of..."

She opened her eyes and took Izuku's hand into her own.

"When I think about our youth, I think about pushing down my feelings... I think about what could have been if I told you how I felt... what we could have been."

"Ochako..."

"A part of me wishes my youth had more movie nights and couples dinners." She continued "I long for what our relationship could have been."

"High school sweethearts?"

"I guess... pretty silly I guess. Especially since we ended up together."

"That we did."

Izuku turned his attention to a framed picture on the wall of a much younger class 1-A.

"I guess a part of growing old is longing for your youth."

"Ha... Yeah..."

Izuku got up and walked over to Ochako.

"I long for the days when I could leap entire buildings... I long for the time when our love was fresh..."

Ochako smiled and nodded.

"I long for the days when you were still alive."

Izuku frowned.

"Ochako... you're doing this again..."

"I... I know... I'm sorry Izuku I just-"

"No, talking to me is exactly the problem, I'm dead Ochako."

Ochako sighed and got up.

"I forgot to take my meds didn't I?"

"Well the fact that you're hallucinating about me is proof of that..."

Ochako got up and walked out of the room, making her way to the bathroom.

"I swear I'd forget to put my own head on if it weren't attached..."

Ochako never really got over the day Izuku died. She had visions, convinced that he was right there with her. It got to a point where her own son Toshinori had to put her on medication to control the hallucinations.

Ochako entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

"So many pills..." she muttered.

The illusionary Izuku followed her in and gestures to a bottle in the cabinet.

"To the left of the peroxide."

"There it is, tha-"

Ochako stopped herself, remembering that nobody was actually there. Grabbing her medication she swallowed two pills and chased it with a glass of water.

"Take care of yourself Ochako."

And with that Izuku was gone.

"There that's bett-... taken care of."

Ochako shut her medicine cabinet and was greeted by her reflection in the mirror. It was a stark reminder that her best days were over, that she couldn't help anybody else. It reminded her that time has moved on and took Izuku with it, leaving behind sad old woman who longed for better days.

"No Chako... you're thinking those thoughts again..."

Ochako looked away from the mirror and returned to her chair. It was quiet in the house without Izuku. She still missed him.

Without realizing it tears fell from her eyes. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob, longing for the days when he was with her and longing for the day she could see him again.

* * *

 **Don't mind me I'm just stepping on your heart over here.**

 **Yeah this And day 5 were the hardest to cone up with something for, so I ended up just making them sad. Tomorrow is the last day and that one will be more positive.**

 **have a nice day and remember to take your medications, because not everyone has a Deku hallucination to remind them to.**


	7. Day 7: Pure Tranquility

Izuku and Ochako stumbled into the dorms in a zombie like state. They had returned from their Saturday classes completely exhausted.

"How many laps did Aizawa make us run Deku?"

"At least 7."

"Ugh, so exhausting..." Said Ochako "Thank god Sunday is here."

"Yeah." Izuku Replied. "So what now? Watch a movie? Grab a snack?"

Ochako moved closer to her boyfriend.

"I think today is a cuddle on your bed until we fall asleep kind of day..."

"That doesn't sound too bad, especially after our training today..."

"I'd leap into your arms right now but... tired."

"Yeah... oh screw It."

In his tired state Izuku lifted Ochako bridal style and carried her towards the elevator.

"Deku don't drop me."

"It'll be fine, I got you."

* * *

Izuku entered Ochako's room and set Ochako on her bed.

"Not sure why we couldn't go to my room." Muttered Izuku

"It's hard to get comfy with those All Might posters staring at me." Said Ochako

"I find it comforting but okay,"

"Agree to disagree."

Izuku flopped onto the bed and shut his eyes, allowing Ochako to snuggle onto him.

"There we go..."

They laid there in silence, basking in the quiet tranquility of their peaceful moment.

"Mmmhhhhh..."

"Hmhhmmm..."

It was rare that the two got moments like this. Between school, hero internships, and their classmate's antics they were almost always busy with something.

"This is the best..."

*BOOM*

Their heads shot up at the sudden sound.

"What was that?!"

Izuku looked out the window. Outside Bakugo was yelling at Sero, hands smoking.

"Bakugo... lets just try and ignore him..."

Izuku buried his head in the crook of Ochako's neck.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"That's not a Bakugo sound..."

Izuku looked out the window again and saw that Kaminari was banging two trash can lids together.

"What is he even doing?"

Ochako clenched the pillow tighter.

"Being a total pain?"

"You aren't wrong." Said Izuku

Ochako let out a tired sigh.

"Least it cant get any worse than this..."

"Oh no..."

"W-What?"

"Jirou just wheeled in this huge speaker."

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL!?" Ochako blurted.

Ochako bolted out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony.

"Im going to have a word with them."

"J-Just don't over do it..."

Ochako activated her quirk and jumped off the balcony, floating onto the ground below. Izuku meanwhile watched from the balcony as his girlfriend approached his classmates.

"Round Face? What the hell-"

"Bakugo... me and Deku are trying to relax, so could you guys please keep it down?"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

*bang* *bang* *bang*

Ochako glared at Kaminari, who was still banging the trash can lids together.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the lids." Kaminari Replied.

Ochako grabbed both lids, activated her quirk, and tossed them into the distance, letting them disappear into the sky.

"... all done."

Kaminari swallowed nervously and walked away. She then turned to look at Jirou.

"... You know what, maybe 1B would enjoy some music..." Said Jirou awkwardly as she wheeled away the speaker.

Izuku shivered slightly, but allowed Ochako to continue.

"The hells your problem round-"

"I'll tell you my problem Bakugo." Ochako interrupted.

She picked Bakugo up be the neck, activating her quirk to do so.

"I've had a long day... I'm tired... and all I want to do is cuddle with my boyfriend in peace..."

"The fu-"

With her free hand Ochako tore a strip of tape off Sero's elbow, eliciting a shriek from the hero in training. She then stuck the tape over Bakugo's mouth in one swift motion, silencing him.

"I'm not finished. I know being loud is your thing, but you need to be a bit more considerate..."

Ochako set Bakugo down and started to walk away, but stopped to give Bakugo one last death glare.

"If I hear you shout again I'm sending you to the moon..."

Bakugo was for the first time since enrolling into UA, shaken. He found himself nodding in understanding before even realizing what his body was doing and walked away, Sero following.

Ochako smiled happily, ignoring the fact that she just threatened her classmate and floated back onto the balcony.

"There."

"... um... forget it let's just cuddle."

The pair got back onto the bed and held each other close, basking in their much needed moment of tranquility.

* * *

 **And with that Izuocha Week is over.**

 **no idea what's next unfortunately. I liked the DND setting so I might do something else with that. But otherwise nothing set in stone here.**

 **anyways thanks for tuning in and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Bonus day: Warmth in the cold

To say it was cold was an understatement. After an incident involving a support class student trying to "crank up the heat" every building on UA was with without heat. And being winter didn't help at all. Classes were cold, quirk training was cold, and the dorms were especially cold.

Uraraka was dressed in full winter attire in the dorm kitchen, preparing two cups of instant noodles. Near her Mina and Kirishima we're cooking on the stove, using it as an excuse to be near the only other viable heat source in the building. Everyone in class was trying to find a way to keep warm. Todoroki's left side gave off warmth, making him very popular with the others (though only Izuku, Momo and for medical reasons Tsuyu were allowed to exploit this), Mineta locked himself in his room with plans to "keep himself warm". Iida spent time with Hatsume who was developing a portable heater, Kaminari tried to shock himself warm (it failed), and Bakugo kept routinely making small explosions to keep warm.

A buzz on her phone alerted her to the noodles being done, prompting her to grab both cups and make her way into the common area where Izuku's sat dressed in practically every hoodie and sweater he owned.

"Thanks Uraraka, you're a lifesaver."

"Not a problem Deku."

She passed a cup to Izuku and took a seat next to him. The teens slurped down their noodles in perfect sync, basking in the warm sensation of warm broth and noodle down their throats.

"Mmmmhhhhhh!"

"I never thought I'd be this happy to eat cup noodles..."

Unfortunately nothing good lasts forever, and in minutes they finished.

"Drat."

"We got any coffee Deku?"

Izuku's shook his head.

"No Uraraka, Sero used What We had left when we got back from classes... and Sato drank all the hot chocolate. Only thing left is Aoyama's Teas but he isn't willing to part with those..."

Uraraka groaned and slumped back.

"Why is it taking so long to fix the heat!?"

Izuku shrugged.

"Must have really messed with the system..."

Ochako shivered and looked back at the kitchen, where Kirishima and Mina we're still hogging the stove.

"This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

Ochako shivered in her bed. Despite having worn a long sleeve shirt and pants to bed, she was still cold. It was torture.

"Think warm thoughts Ochako..." she muttered to herself. "Soup, fireplaces, Deku's abs, Fur coat- OH MY."

She blushed and hurried her face under the covers.

"I can't believe I thought that..."

*tap...*

I peeked her had out of the covers and saw Izuku standing on her balcony wearing a hoodie and pajama pants.

"Deku?"

Ochako quickly let her friend in.

"T-Thanks... I got locked outta my dorm."

"How did that happen!?" Ochako Asked.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's a long story... the short version is I'm never believing Hatsume when she tells me something isn't a teleporter."

"I see..."

"Thanks for letting me back in, I better get back to my roo-"

Ochako stopped Izuku by grabbing his shoulder.

"Hold on... it's super cold."

"I was just outside, I am very Aware of this."

"Maybe we could... warm up together?"

Izuku's face turned a bright red.

"Um... that's not a bad suggestion..."

Ochako got back into bed and gestured for Izuku to follow. He squeezed in next to her and pulled up the covers.

"This is much warmer..."

"Mhmm."

It was a very pleasant warmth considering the cold they had experienced. It was very comfortable for the both of them. So much so that they drifted to sleep within minutes.

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. A nearby clock informed him that it was 5:00.

"Hm?"

Looking around he saw Ochako's sleeping form clutching onto him.

"Right we were warming up..."

He let out a yawn and shut his eyes, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her. He knew he should be getting back to his room, but he didn't care.

He was far too comfortable to move anyways.

* * *

 **BONUS STORY**

 **Because I went this far already, might as well finish it**


End file.
